sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG011
"Flight of the Phoenix - Part 1" is the 11th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline The 3-on-1 Turbo Duel between Team Sakura (consisting of Jason, Ruka and Posie) and DW Shuiren commences. Jason's team goes first due to them being the recipients of the challenge. In the starting stages, they manage to summon out powerful monsters, including Jason and Ruka summoning their Signer Dragons out, thus confirming them as the saviors destined to save the world, surprising Mr. Ashikaga. On the other hand, Posie and Jason are not too surprised with DW's choice of cards (they are horse themed, which reminds them of the last match with Shira/Akari). During the duel, DW continually whines about how unfair it is that the Blaze Blue students have all the good cards. Posie gets fed up and tells her to be quiet, unless she wants Jason to rain destruction upon to her Life Points, which he does. Then, Posie's turn begins. Featured Duels Ruka's Turn 1 (All duelists have 1 SPC) Ruka draws her card, then summons Elemental Hero Lifegiver (1400/1400) in attack mode. She plays two face-downs and ends her turn. Jason's Turn 1 (All duelists have 2 SPC) Jason draws his card and activates Speed Spell – Count Up. He discards Hero Synchron to gain 2 Speed Counters (Jason: SPC 4). He then plays Elemental Hero Mizukari (1500/800) in attack mode and activates Speed Spell – Summon Speeder and plays Elemental Hero Midnight Kunoichi (1300/400). He then sends them both to the Graveyard and Synchro Summons Angel Bunny Posie (2700/2200). He plays a card face-down and ends turn. Posie's Turn 1 (Posie, Ruka, DW have 3 SPC, Jason has 5 SPC) Posie draws a card and then summons Familiar-Possessed - Eria in attack mode (1850/1500). She places three cards face-down and ends her turn. DW's Turn 1 (Everyone except Jason has 4 SPC, he has 6 SPC) She draws her card and summons Swift Horse of the Floral Knights (400/600). Due to its effect, she draws another card. She activates her own Summon Speeder and summons Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200). She ends with a face-down. Ruka's Turn 2 (Posie, Ruka and DW have 5 SPC, Jason is at 7 SPC) Ruka draws a card. Due to her Lifegiver's effect, she, Posie and Jason gain 500LP each (LP 8500). For the purposes of this 3-v-1 duel, all members of the team gain points from this effect. Then, she activates her own Speed Spell - Count Up and discards her Spore and Nettles and increases to 9 SPC. She then activates Spore's effect by removing Nettles from her Graveyard and summoning it as a Level 3. She sends both her now Level 3 Spore and Level 4 Lifegiver to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000). By activating her effect, Ruka Special Summons Elemental Hero Black Angel (1900/1000). She ends her turn. Jason's Turn 2 (Ruka increases to 10 SPC, Jason goes to 8 and Posie/DW are at 6 each) Jason draws a card and then activates the effect of Hero Synchron in his graveyard. He removes it along with his Level 3 Kunoichi and Synchro Summons Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2800/2300). With its effect, he summons Stardust Dragon (2500/2000). Then he activates Posie's effect, raising her ATK to 3500. He begins the Battle Phase and destroys DW's Swift Horse of the Floral Knights with Stardust Dragon. He attacks Sapphire Pegasus with Golden Dreamlight Dragon (DW: 23000 LP). Due to his dragon's effect, DW takes 800 points of damage (LP 22200). Finally, Posie attacks DW directly (LP 18700). He ends his turn continued in next chapter Trivia * This chapter confirms Jason and Ruka as Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters